


A Worthy Son　——相応しき息子——

by Nelyo3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Time Travel, young loki
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Kadorienneさんの2013年の作品を許可を得て翻訳したものです。若きロキは、そのアドバイスが全てを変えてしまう謎の訪問者の訪れを受ける。





	A Worthy Son　——相応しき息子——

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Worthy Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997101) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



> ※注 軽く名前が触れられる程度ですが、シフとウォリアーズ・スリーに対してあまり親切ではありません。またサイド・キャラクターの死に触れています。

A Worthy Son by Kadorienne

ロキはよくそうするように夜遅くまで起きていて、独り、勉強をしていた。誰もそこにいて見慣れぬ者が彼の部屋に具現化するのを見てはいなかったし、また彼らの会話を耳にするほど近くにいる者もなかった。

ロキは立ちあがり、いつもの習慣から常に身近に置いている短剣を取り上げ、見知らぬ者をじっと見た。明らかに魔術師、さもなくばその者はそんなふうにどこからともなく現れたりできなかっただろうから。その乱れた黒髪と青白い骨ばった顔、黒で全身を装ったその男は、不思議とよく見知っているような心地がした。誰、とロキが思い当たったのは、妙な具合で彼を見ているその見知らぬ者のどこか荒々しい緑の瞳に、視線を合わせた時だった。

「あなたは僕の本当の父上だ、そうでしょう？」

見知らぬ者の目がいっとき見開かれた。「私はその持論を忘れていた」 と、まるで自分自身に言うように呟いた。

彼の50回目の誕生日が気付かれずに過ぎてしまって以来、ロキはここ何カ月もそうではないかと疑っていた。ソーが彼の手柄を横取りしないよう狩りからそっと抜け出し、彼はドラゴンを己の手で討伐した、だが父上はまったく気にも留めて無いようだった。彼がおよそオーディンに似ていないことは、何年にもわたってロキの心に何度も思い浮かんだことだった、だが彼はそのような思いを容赦なく押し殺してきた。この数か月は、だが、これが彼へのオーディンの無関心を説明するものでは、という疑いを止めることが出来なかった。もし母フリッガが不誠実であったのなら、ロキの存在はそれを痛切に思い出させるものに違いない。

ロキはあり得そうな候補者の素性を知ろうと努めてきた、だが彼の探求は実りないものだった。それに、母に向かって不義を犯したのかと率直に尋ねられるものでもなかった。

見知らぬ者は見るからに——とてもロキによく似ていた。これが彼の答えに違いない。

見知らぬ者は彼を見ており、そして真実を彼から隠しておくのは今や不可能だと明らかに気付いているようだった。彼は決心したように、顎を上げた。

「そうだ、ロキ。私がおまえの父だ。そして——私は心からおまえを愛している」 年上の男は一瞬ためらった後にその腕を差し伸べた。ロキは躊躇うことなくその腕の中に入り、そしてしっかりと抱きしめられたのにホッとして目を閉じた。

しばらくすると、彼は父が彼に静かに話しかけていることに気付いた。

「おまえと共にいられなくて本当にすまなかった。私が呪いに掛けられているとおまえは言うかもしれん。私は逃れられないのだ。だがわたしはおまえに逢わなければならなかった、おまえに警告するために」

「僕ではあなたの呪いを解く手伝いはできませんか？」 彼は抱擁を解くことなく、身を引いて彼の父を見上げた。「何か方法があるはずです。たとえ危険だとしても、僕は恐れません」

ロキの父は明らかな感嘆を湛えて彼を見た。「私はかつてこのようであった、」彼は呟いた。それから気を引き締めるようであった。「私はおまえをとても誇りに思う」 彼は言葉を止め、そして、いままで彼に会ったこともない父が、ロキがその言葉を魂の中に深く刻み込む瞬間を必要としていたのを、どうやってそんなによく理解しているのだろうと、彼は不思議に思った。

ロキの父は遂に再び話し始める。「それが可能ならば、信じてくれ、私はおまえの助けを求めただろう。ある種のことはどうしようもないのだ……我が息子よ」 ロキの父は彼の目をじっと見つめる。「だがわたしがおまえを愛していることを決して疑うな」

ロキは息を呑み頷いた。母はこの世で最も力ある者と結婚した、もちろん逃れるすべなどないのだ。彼は肩をそびやかした。彼は勇敢にこれを耐え忍ぶだろう。彼は相応しい息子で在るだろう。「僕に何を警告するためにいらしたのですか？」

「これより数日後に、ノルンヘイムヘ行ってはならぬ。必要ならばどんな言い訳でも編み出すがよい、だが此処に居なさい」

「もし僕がノルンヘイムヘ行かなければ、兄上が——僕の異父兄が——殺されるような羽目に陥るでしょう。兄上の勇敢なことは、度を越して危険なほどなのです」

「ロキ、おまえの兄が無事帰還することをこの私が保証する。私はおまえと同じぐらい彼に生き延びて欲しいのだ。だがお前は此処に留まらねばならぬ。私を信頼できぬか？ これが極限に重要なことでなければ私が此処へ来る危険を冒すだろうか？」

ロキは渋々頷いた。彼の父は悲しげな笑みと共に彼を眺めていた。

「それからまた、この警告をおまえの最も神聖な誓いとして受け取りなさい。決してヨトゥンヘイムへ行ってはならぬ。ヨトゥンの誰にであれ近寄ってはならぬ。古の冬の小箱や他のヨトゥンの宝物の傍近く寄ってはならぬ。ヨトゥンに関するすべてのものを、あたかもそれが疫病であるかのように取り扱うのだ。私に誓いなさい」

「誓います、父上」

ロキの父は退き、自身を連れ去る呪文を唱えるために手を上げたが、ロキはあともう少しだけ父を留めておかねばならなかった。「待って！ また逢えますか？」

その言葉に彼の父は悲しそうであった、そしてロキどういうわけか、彼の父がまもなく死んでしまうのだと絶望的に悟り、そしてそのことを知っていた。そしてロキにはどうすることもできないと、とはいえ何であれ、彼に出来ることがありさえすればどんなことだってしただろうに。「いや。許しておくれ、だが他にどうしようもないのだ」 父は片手をロキの項に置く、ソーがいつもそうするように、そしてそれから再び彼を強く抱きしめた。

しばらくの後、ロキは父が消えていくのを感じた。彼は長い間、そうではないという振りに、目を閉じていた。そしてそれから彼は目を開けた、そしてこの先の彼の生涯に向き合っていった。

********

ソーはノルンヘイムヘ彼の友人たち、シフとウォリアーズ・スリーを伴って行った、その間、ロキは、治癒師たちにも診断できぬ病気により、治癒室に横たわり大人しくしていた。蓋を開けてみれば、ソーの戦士一行は100に対して5と圧倒的に劣勢であった。シフとウォリアーズ・スリーは弑され、そして謎めいた見知らぬ者、或る魔術師の、時宜を得た介入がなければ、ソーもまた同様であっただろう。その者は年上で、全身を黒で装い、その顔をほぼ覆い隠す兜を被っていたが、彼は何処からともなく現れ、敵の刃からソーを奪い安全な場所へ置き、そして一言の説明もなく消えてしまった。

ソーは友人たちのために嘆いた。彼が新しい友愛の仲間を見出したとき、彼らはより熟練した戦士たちであり、ソーの無謀な気まぐれを甘やかすことはなかった。彼が自殺に匹敵するような遠征を提案したとき、シフとウォリアーズ・スリーが迎合したようにはせず、代わりに確固たる態度で彼の気を挫いた。必然から、ソーはもっと注意深くなることを学んだ。1000歳に達したとき、ソーは真面目で着実な男で、素晴らしい王になる用意が出来ていた。ロキは何年ものあいだ、彼の（異父）兄に助言し尽くす用意をするため熱心に学び続けていた、そして彼の助けを得て、ソーの最初の執政としての月日は、アスガルドにとって平和と安寧の時代であった。

ロキはその後再び彼の本当の父を見ることはなかった、だがただ一度の邂逅の記憶は、その後に続く全ての世紀を通して彼に力を与えた。彼は、母の夫からは心のこもらぬ賞賛以上のものは決して勝ち得なかったが、しかし本当の父が彼の命を救ったという知識は彼を慰め、そして残る人生を通してかれを防護してくれた。

ー了ー

**Author's Note:**

> "ソーが彼の手柄を横取りしないよう" 、原文は”Thor could not steal his thunder (so to speak)”、で、steal one's thunder ＝～のお株を奪うという意ですから、「彼のお株を奪う（言ってみれば）」とするところですが、 thunder（言わずもがなの雷）との掛詞にうまくはまる文を思いつけませんで……となると (so to speak)も意味を成さないかと（頭の悪さを露呈して終わる）


End file.
